If I Were a Boy
by ImmahBack
Summary: She thought she could trust him. Her own husband. The question is , can anyone trust a liar? One-shot. Completed.


Sesshomaru and Rin One-shot

He broke her heart again.

What was this-a never ending cycle?

She could be the better man if she was one.

Who does he think he is?

He is Sesshomaru Takahashi. CEO of The Takahashi Corporation.

Of course he would be a top notch man.

That didn't give him a fucking excuse to cheat on her with that woman!

She lay awake for the third time this week waiting up for him. It was always, "Sorry, honey. Why did you wait up for me? I had a large stack of paper work to finish at the office. Good night, Rin."

He had been doing that a lot lately. Once, when he had left his phone at home, she had seen a call with the number listed as "Kagura Minato". The whole town knew who that was. She was the daughter of the rich Naraku Minato; and the biggest whore in the whole town. It was merely "rumors" going around; which her father denied when questioned about whatever scandal pops up.

She had left the phone alone after that; and broke down in tears.

She knew who he was hanging around till the crack of dawn with.

Of course she hid her heart away. What if he was really telling the truth and she was over reacting? That wouldn't look good at all. Rin loved and trusted him completely.

Apparently he did not return the same feelings.

This was the last time she would deal with his behavior.

She got out of bed and packed her bags. The furniture and everything else would have to wait.

"Sesshomaru-

I don't even give a shit if you come home late again. I've had enough of the lies and excuses. Apparently I'm not enough for you, huh? I hope she makes you happy. I'll come around sometime when you are not home to pick up the furniture and the rest of my things. I can't take it anymore. I cried alone and hid my feelings for the longest time because I actually trusted and loved you. This is the last straw. Sesshomaru, my heart cannot take anymore wounds. If you thought I would wait for you, you thought wrong. But you are just a boy after all.

~Rin.

She considered taking the wedding ring off, but thought otherwise. She would probably be all over it if he took her home after discovering Rin was gone.

She walked out of the door of the expensive house, got into her red sports car, and didn't look back.

-elsewhere-

He came home late that night after another huge stack of paperwork was gone through. Lately, it seemed it was all he did. Then that bitch was hanging around the office trying to "seduce" him; which of course, he refused. Then she some how gotten access to his phone. It pissed him off so much he had security remove her from the premises.

What he happened to forget was how much time he was at the office. He knew it irritated Rin; but he planned on making it up to her soon.

He arrived home late again; and found something out of place: her car was gone from one of the many cars in the garage.

Maybe she had gone out with Kagome or Sango? He didn't mind her not telling him she went out; but normally she told him or left him a note.

He walked into the house and saw a note on the kitchen table. It was tear stained; and looked as though she had pressed down hard upon the paper. He read it; and instantly was filled with uncontrollable anger. She really thought that he, of all people, would stoop down to such a level?

He stormed out of the house and into the car garage. The poor Lamborghini screeched violently as it was pulled out of the garage at top speed. His knuckles were white as snow as he drove after her.

-elsewhere-

She could barely see the road as she drove. She had nearly been hit three times during the drive, but she didn't care. She didn't know where she was going; but she had to drive like hell because he was guaranteed to come after her.

She ended up at Kagome's home; and she had driven he car into the garage and shut the door as quickly as she could. Lights turned on quickly in the house and she collapsed on their doorstep.

The door opened to reveal a very concerned Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin? What's wrong?!"

She sobbed and finally broke down. "Can I stay here please? The office-Sesshomaru-cheated-that-bitch!" Eventually she was in hysterics; and a point where they couldn't understand her...but got enough information that something bad had happened between her and Sesshomaru. Rin passed out on the doorstep; and Kagome had Inuyasha brought her inside to rest in one of the many guest rooms.

-elsewhere-

They stood worried in the dark in their living room. They had shut the lights off to give an appearance that no one had come to the house.

"Something bad must've happened between them..." Kagome said sadly as she sat on the couch.

"I'm going to kill that bastard-" Inuyasha was in the middle of muttering as he paced around in the living room.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha! First of all, don't use that kind of language in this house! Second of all, we are going to stay out of it! If he comes here looking for her...I'm going to say she's not here. Rin needs to rest."

He rolled his eyes. "Heh. Fine. But if he makes her cry, I'm going to-"

"Inuyasha...!" He cringed and sat back down on the couch beside her.

"Fine!"

-elsewhere-

His mind raced with all the possible places she could be as he drove like a madman on the road. The only place he could think of was his brother's home.

That's where he went.

They saw the car lights before the screeching of tires.

"Great...just great." Kagome muttered as she saw him coming towards the door.

"Is he here?" Rin asked in a surprisingly angry voice from behind them.

Kagome turned around. "Rin...!"

Then they heard loud pounding on the door.

"I know she is there! I wish to speak with her immediately!"

Rin crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't want to talk or see him!"

"Rin," Kagome began softly. "You have to face him at some point. Just get it over with."

She sighed and shook her head sadly. "He hurt me...emotionally and mentally. I can't do this anymore!"

"Rin! Open up! I need to see you! It isn't what you think! Rin! Rin..."

The last "Rin" came out broken. Was he...crying?

His voice tugged on her heart strings. She walked towards the door and slowly opened it to reveal, indeed, a crying Sesshomaru.

His eyes widened; and he pulled her into his arms. "Rin..."

He looked over her shoulder and sent his brother a message via eye contact.

'I will speak to her...alone...thank you..'

Inuyasha nodded and closed the door behind them.

Rin began to tear up as soon as he had pulled her into his arms. Rain had begun to fall appropriately at the right time.

A clawed, yet gentle hand pulled her chin up so he could look at her face.

She spoke first. "Why? Why do you do this to me?"

His eyes narrowed. "Do you really believe, that for a second, I would cheat on you? And with what " her" are you implying? Do you know how crazy I went looking for you?"

It was her turn to get angry. "Kagura Minato that's who! I saw it on your phone when she was calling! And no, I didn't go through your damn phone! Care to explain why her number is in your phone? Or why you continuously are late coming home?"

He wanted to dramatically face palm at her accusations. "I was late at the office with paper work up to the ceilings-as I told you-and she stole my phone from my office during one of my breaks! I had her removed from the company premises, but she kept coming back! Care to explain why you just left without talking to me like an actual adult in a marriage?!"

"Care to explain why you just didn't fucking tell me? I cried my fucking heart out all night waiting for you! I thought I shouldn't bring it up because I thought you would distrust me and think I was being distrustful of you! I thought you would leave me for her! After all, why am I so special? Just a stupid Ningin woman who has feelings!"

He tightly wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry harder. "I'm sorry, Rin. I should have just explained the situation and it would have been over with instead of escalating to this. I would never leave you; I love you and you are special, Rin. I need you at my side or I am not complete. Please come back home."

"I'm sorry too...oh Sessh...I should have talked to you in the first place as well. I love you... I just wish you were home more."

"I will be home more. Don't worry. I was planning on taking you out later on..."

He was interrupted by a kiss from Rin. It quickly turned to a passionate one; and she pulled away slightly to speak.

"Let's go home and pick my car up later."

They happily headed home, putting their issues behind them.

Please review! =)


End file.
